1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) devices, and more particularly to an interconnect for a MEMS device including a viscoelastic septum.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the context of micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) devices, macro-to-micro fluidic connections and packaging is an on-going challenge despite many efforts. In the macro world, connections are easily achieved due to the wealth of commercially available plumbing options. Standard prefabricated tubing and fittings are easily configured to achieve the desired result. Presently, MEMS devices have yet to be massively utilized in the commercial context and thus far have been utilized in the research and development stages. The micro-fluidics world, which involves dimensions on the order of millimeters or smaller, does not have a readily available supply of fluidic connection products.
The complexity of simultaneously managing the need for precision alignment, adhesives, and/or extra fabrication steps has limited the use of existing methodologies which are primarily focused on out-of-plane connection formats. In an out-of-plane connection format, a fitting or tubing may be attached to a MEMS device to provide an interconnect. However, a trade-off commonly encountered in these out-of-plane interconnects is the dramatic increase in dead volume and space to accommodate the spatial separation between connections necessary to avoid microscope objectives during viewing.
Some prior art solutions to provide fluidic connections to micro flow channels is to manually align and glue tubing to ports. Needless to say, this method is only practical for making a few one-time connections to prototypes. Batch processing and mass fabrication cannot rely on such an unreliable and time consuming method. Other drawbacks include complex assembly, misalignment, large footprint, and permanence of the connection. Even for the purposes of research, the numerous disadvantages of this method can outweigh its usefulness.
As is apparent from the foregoing, there exists a need in the art for an improved interconnect for MEMS devices in comparison to the prior art.